1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch actuator assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clutch actuator assembly that changes operation force applied to a clutch fork in a case in which a worm wheel is rotated by a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a clutch actuator assembly is operated by hydraulic pressure and controls engaging or releasing of a clutch.
A conventional clutch actuator assembly includes a clutch disk, a clutch cover, a clutch fork, an operation cylinder, a master cylinder, and a clutch pedal.
The clutch disk and the clutch cover are engaged by a friction force such that torque applied to the clutch cover is transmitted to the clutch disk. That is, in a case in which the clutch disk and the clutch cover are closely contacted, the torque of the clutch cover is transmitted to the clutch disk by the frictional force. On the contrary, in a case that the clutch disk is separated from the clutch cover, the clutch disk and the clutch cover rotate independently.
The clutch fork closely contacts the clutch cover to the clutch disk or separates the clutch cover from the clutch disk so as to engage or release the clutch. Such the clutch fork is operated by the operation cylinder.
The master cylinder generates hydraulic pressure supplied to the operation cylinder and is mounted between the clutch pedal and the operation cylinder. Therefore, when a driver pushes the clutch pedal, the master cylinder generates the hydraulic pressure and supplies the hydraulic pressure to the operation cylinder.
The conventional clutch actuator assembly is used mainly for a manual transmission. However, use of the manual transmission is decreasing because of control difficulties thereof. On the contrary, use of a double clutch transmission (DCT) or an automated manual transmission (AMT) is increasing.
According to a double clutch transmission or an automated manual transmission, operation of a clutch is controlled by an electrical signal of a control unit. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the conventional clutch actuator assembly operated by the hydraulic pressure thereto.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.